Periodic quantitative and qualitative analysis of scientific research is necessary to take stock of what "is known" and what remains "to be known." Without such reviews, researchers might squander limited resources on duplicative experiments and/or point research in directions not warranted by the existing knowledge base. Recognizing this need, the proposed research will generate a critical analysis and research matrix for treatment outcome research related to several behaviorallv expressed addictions (i.e.. pathological gambling, excessive sexual behavior, compulsive shopping, and compulsive exercise). Behaviorally expressed addictions, such as pathological gambling, are a rapidly growing research and treatment domain. The proposed study will perform this analysis by using well developed meta-analytic search strategies and best practice analysis strategies; this study also will use a comprehensive quantitative measure of strength of evidence. We specifically will organize addiction-related treatment outcome findings according to: type of expression of addiction, type of treatment, strength of evidence, tested treatment settings, and treatment resources. Through this analysis we will be able to identify areas that require more treatment outcome research and assist practitioners who already face the professional challenge of staying up-to-date on current treatment evidence. We intend to prepare a comprehensive technical report, articles for peer-review publication, and a provider treatment reference resource based on this analysis. We will promote the dissemination of these materials on our website. By having easily accessible treatment information and evidence that provides a measure of confidence about the efficacy of addiction treatment practices, health care providers can greatly enhance their clinical confidence and skill.